Electrical terminal elements of this kind serve to provide a releasable electrical connection between the plug-in contact and the terminal element, and are used in motor vehicles, for example. In this case the plug-in connections must be able to withstand strong vibrations as well as extreme temperatures and at the same time conduct high currents. Throughout the life of the terminal element, a reliable electrical connection must also be ensured between the terminal element and the plug-in contact.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.